


New Beginnings

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: An Wedding.A Family.A sense of Hope in War times.Arthur Weasley notices some changes in his family that pleases him.Hints of R/Hr and H/G





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks very much to **belovedranger** for her beta work :)  


* * *

Arthur Weasley walked around  the table placed in the Burrow's backyard  and decided to get a cup of punch. Most of  the wedding guests were dancing, whispering, and smiling as the world was in peace. Arthur smiled but couldn't help himself from feeling a bit afraid for his family and friends' safety. 

Arthur sat on a chair, and  he watched Molly dancing with  Charlie. Molly's happiness was palpable and a twist of emotions;  during that day, she cried as much as she laughed. Arthur perfectly understood her. It was unique having all their children together and also marrying off their oldest son. 

Bill and Fleur were talking. He stroked the curve of her back while he whispered something in her ear. Fleur kissed him. 

Harry and Ginny were dancing. They had avoided talking,  but when the guests started to dance, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand softly. He followed her in silence and a little smile lit the worried face of the boy whom Arthur had taken care of like a son. 

Ron was sat eating another piece of cake. Arthur chuckled about his son's sweet tooth while Hermione, who was wearing blue robes, sat down close to his son. Ron said something to Hermione, who blushed and smiled. Then  Ron's ears got red. Arthur almost choked on his punch when Hermione softly grabbed Ron´s hand and ate the cake from his fork. Ron smiled and gave her another piece,  gently putting the fork in Hermione´s mouth.  

Arthur decided to join the twins, who were talking with Lee Jordan, and leave his son who was taking a step forward -  one like he made so many years ago regarding the lovely and brave Molly Prewett. 

 

_Fin_

 

_~Spider_   


End file.
